


I Got You Covered

by mylittleshipgoestoot (Loyalty2WayStreet)



Series: Sarcastic drabbles are my only defense. [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 words, Derek Has Feelings, Drabble, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is Derek Hale's Anchor, Stiles sees a lot more than he bargains for, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loyalty2WayStreet/pseuds/mylittleshipgoestoot
Summary: Stiles is concerned about Derek's headspace.





	I Got You Covered

**Author's Note:**

> A @sterekdrabbles prompt fill for the words; reveal, replace, feeling.

Derek bolts after their pack meeting.

The wolf’s headspace had worsened dramatically in the month leading up to the tenth anniversary of the fire.

Excuses be damned, Stiles goes after him.

Derek’s house is dark. Stiles knocks without response, as his sinking feeling intensifies. He climbs through a window, taking the stairs two at a time until he’s face to face with the bathroom door, light beaming out underneath.

“Derek!”

“DEREK!”

Opening the door, his concern is replaced by gaping silence as it reveals Derek in the bathtub, eyes closed and headphones on, covered by bubbles.

Well, not entirely covered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Comments and Kudos always appreciated. If you want to come and find me on Tumblr I'm @mylittleshipgoestoot


End file.
